Reunions
by silenced-servent00
Summary: The death of a friend brings the gang back together after three years. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in it.

This story takes place three years after the end of Battle City.

Chapter One-

Seto Kaiba was sitting back in his limo typing away on his laptop as the limo sped along the streets of Domino towards Kaiba Corp. A three week business trip to check on the progress of the American branches of Kaiba Corp had come to an end, and it was just in time for Mokuba's birthday. Sitting beside him was a well wrapped present for his little brother. A slight smile appeared on the CEO's face as he thought about the look on his brothers' face when he opened the present. Kaiba saved his work and shut his laptop as the limo slowly came to a stop. He opened his door with the present firmly tucked under his arm and stepped out into the glorious sunlight.

"Its good to be home," Kaiba said under his breath.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried happily, bounding out the front door.

Kaiba hugged his brother briefly and then let him go.

"I'm glad to see you again Mokie," Kaiba said affectionately.

"I'm glad to see you too," Mokuba said cheerfully, "Is that for me?"

"It certainly is, but you're not getting it until tomorrow," Kaiba replied as he and Mokuba walked back into the house.

"Oh, Joey Wheeler called this morning," said Mokuba.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and looked down at his brother.

"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Kaiba, surprised at hearing Joey's name for the first time in three years.

"No, but he sounded upset," Mokuba replied, "He wanted you to call him as soon as you came home."

Kaiba nodded and then smiled.

"I might as well see what the mutt wants after three years," he laughed.

"Here's the number," said Mokuba, handing his brother a piece of paper

Kaiba walked to his office and picked up the phone. He dialled the number on the piece of paper and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello," said Joey's voice a few seconds later.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me mutt," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Yeah... I did," Joey replied quietly, seemingly unflustered by the remark, "I've got some bad news."

"Well, what is it?" asked Kaiba, incredibly curious.

"Its Yugi, "Joey said quietly, "He's dead."


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed chapter one, I really appreciate it. Hope you like chapter two as much as you did the first!

Chapter Two-

Seto sighed and took a long look in the mirror as he slipped into a black suit. Today was Yugi's funeral. It had been just two short weeks since the phone call from Joey telling him the Yugi Muto, King of Games, was dead. Since Yami had departed for the spirit realm, Yugi had apparently fallen into a state of despair and ended up killing himself through the grief of losing his best friend and lover. A soft knock on the door jerked Seto from his moment of reminiscing.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Mokuba appeared in a little black tux. His eyes were red with tears.

"I don't understand," Mokuba cried, flinging his arms around Seto's waist.

"Its hard for everyone right now," said Kaiba, stroking Mokuba's hair, "But things can only get better."

Mokuba looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"Are we going now?" he asked.

"Yes...yes we are," said Seto.

Fifteen minutes later the long black limo pulled up outside the graveyard. Seto and Mokuba got out where they were met by the sight of a few familiar saddened faces. Tea was being comforted by Tristan. Duke was comforting Serenity and Mai was being comforted by Bakura. But Joey was no where in sight.

"Hey everybody," Mokuba said quietly, sulking over to the group.

"Hey little buddy," Tea said softly, bending down and giving Mokuba a hug.

"Where's Wheeler?" asked Kaiba as the limo sped off.

They all looked in his direction as if they were surprised to see he had actually come.

"He couldn't bring himself to come," Mai said quietly, drying her eyes, "We tried to get him too but he's just too stubborn to listen to us."

"That's one thing I can give him credit for, being stubborn," said Seto, "Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"Do you want me to call the limo back?" asked Mokuba who was still being hugged by Tea.

"No, that's alright, Wheeler's place is close to here," said Kaiba.

Ten minutes later Kaiba was walking up the front steps of Joey's house. With a loud knocking on the front door, Kaiba stood back and waited. After a few seconds, the door creaked open and Joey appeared.

"It's been a while but you still like a street mutt," Kaiba smirked.

A small smile flashed across Joeys face so fast Kaiba could've sworn it never happened.

"If they sent you to convince me to come its not going to work," Joey said half-heartedly.

"Why not?" asked Kaiba, leaning against the open door.

"I don't want to say goodbye to him," Joey said as tears began to run down his cheeks.

Not knowing why, Kaiba leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Joey and pulled him in close. Joey's arms found their way around Kaiba's neck. Joey's head nuzzled into Kaiba's shoulder.

"I want to protect you my puppy," Kaiba whispered, "If you come to the funeral, I'll be right by your side."

Joey's chocolate brown eyes met Kaiba's cold blue ones and he smiled contentedly.

"Will you seal that promise with a kiss?" Joey asked quietly.

Seeing the flickers of desire in Joey's eyes made Seto go weak. With one last breath Kaiba lent forward and kissed him.


End file.
